Mystery Girls
by CristinaWinchester
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester meet 2 talented, skilled and hot female hunters who both have secrets of there own. This fanfiction takes place in Season 2. I'm writing this with my best friend and this is the first fanfiction I've ever posted so go easy on it. Rated M for sexual content(eventually). Reviews are much appreciated.
1. It's The Eye Of The Tiger!

Cristina's p.o.v

Kenzie and I were driving down a back road going to a case in Arizona. I look over to my right to see Kenzie sleeping peacefully with her mouth wide open and drool dripping from the left corner of her mouth. Her feet were up on the dashboard. I couldn't resist I take a spoon that was on the floor and stick it in her mouth. Perfect picture opportunity. After I snap the picture I blast the music and started singing along.

" Cause i'm back in the flack gonna get me on another rap don't look at me now just making my play don't try to push your luck just get outta my way."

Kenzie shot up in her seat her legs in the air . She falls down on to the floor her ass gets stuck and she is trying to spit the spoon out. I am dying of laughter. I take my phone out and take another picture of her. I keep driving with her like that. I pull out nobodysof the back road and on to the main road. We hit a stop light.

Deans p.o.v 

"It's the eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the night rising up to the challenge of rival." I sang of key

I look to my left to see a hot chick in a black ford mustang laughing her ass off at probably the other chick who was stuck between the seat and the dashboard. The chick that was behind the wheel looked over to me and gave me the call me sign.

"Sammy look" Sam looked over to my window.

"What the fuck?" Sam said

"You know it's illegal to drive with out a seat belt?" I yelled

"Then why aren't you wearing one?" she (Cristina) yelled back.

The girl finally gets herself un stuck and I hear Sam mumble a Woah under his breath. I look over to Sam and smirk.

"What?" Sam asked

"Nothing." I said still smirking

The light finally turns green and we drove off.

Kenzie's p.o.v

"Dude your an ass. I can't believe you did that"

"Really I thought you knew me by now." Cristina responded.

"Whore."

"Prude. Ok ok so run this by me again what happened here?" Cristina asked

I pick the newspaper up from off the floor. and read out load.

"Five girls have gone missing Hannah Swift, Taylor Montana, Kim Lohan, Lindsey Kardashian(a/n srry guys we had to). So they all went to the same school and they were claimed to be last scene going into the forest."

"Ok so how is this a case again?" she ask

"Because when they went missing their family all said that they were in the park because they were going out on a date and by the description it was the same guy."

"Ok it this still doesn't sound like a case it sounds like a scho rapist." Cristina stated

"Can we just check this out?"

"Ok, Whatever." she said

We drive into the parking lot of some cheap ass motel called the Blue inn.

"You go check us in i'll grab our bags."

"KK." Cristina said

As I grab our bags from the trunk I hear the sound of an engine pull into the parking lot Cristina whistles over to me and I walk into our motel room.

Sam's p.o.v 

We pull into the Blue motel parking lot.

"Hey dude does that car look familiar to you?" Dean asked

"No why? Should it?"

"I got it! It's the car of those two smok'n hot chicks that we saw earlier today. The one you were checkin' out was stuck between the seat and the dashboard." Dean said with a grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes at his comment. But he was right she was really hot.

"Hey maybe if we see them again we'll get lucky" Dean said with a smirk.

"Whatever dude just go and get us a room and i'll get our stuff."

"Oh come on Sammy live a little." Dean said. "Okay, okay i'm going."

It's not that I would mind hitting it up with her it's just that were on a case. Maybe afterwards. But for now we have a case to solve.


	2. What the Hell?

Cristina's p.o.v

"Okay so what are we thinking Witches, Wendigo, Werewolfes, Black dog or Vampires?"

"Umm Witches." Kenzie said not looking up from her laptop.

"Our type of Witches or just normal modern day boring ass Witches?"

Kenzie looked up from her computer, smiled at me and said "Our type of Witches."

I smiled back. The type of Witches we like to hunt are extremely different from the Witches that we typically see. These Witches have been around since, well lets just say Noah was building an ark around the same time they started popping up. They are fugly bitches too. They can't hide there true form unless there a Grand Witch. Now those bitches are powerful. Grand Witch or not they both have wands and brooms and NO they do not look like those crap as witches you would see on tv there wands look like sticks and there brooms look like tree branches. They live in dark secluded areas deep with in forests. They feed on children and teenagers. To kill these mothers we usually A) Cut the bitches head off. B) Skin it. C) Hang her by her throat or D) Burn the bitch. D) is the safest way to go to make sure the bitch dies.

"Ok so you want to go scope the place out before it gets dark."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea, lets go." Kenzie said closing her laptop and getting ready to leave.

Dean's p.o.v

"So dude what are we thinking Wendigo."

"Well yeah I mean it makes sense dark secluded forest, girls go missing with out a trace." Sam said not looking up from his computer.

"Yeah ok well in that case lets go hunt this mother now while it's still light out"

"Yeah okay, lets go" Sam said closing his compter and getting up from the couch to leave.

I locked our motel room door before shutting it. Then got into the driver side of my baby and we drove off. When we got there the same car that was owned by the same girls we saw at the stop light and who got a room at the same motel room as us was there.

"Hey dude look it's those chicks car from the stop light and the motel room looks like we have two more damsels in distress to save. Hey maybe they'll even show there aprectiation."

"Dude really just come on." Sam said getting out of the car and going to the trunk.

I followed pursuit. Sam handed me a flare gun and we headed into the woods.

* * *

20 min later

Deans p.o.v. still

Out of no where something zooms past us. Following close behind were those sam girls from earlier.

"Dammit, okay you go around and cut the bitch off I'll tackle it head !" said the tall chick(Cristina).

With that they took off. Sam and I looked at each other then took off, following the girls. Sam went straight forward where the tall one went and followed the shorter one.

Cristina's p.o.v

Thats it I have had enough of chasing after this bitch. I took out my grappling hook and shot it at her. It caught on to her broom. For a moment I was proud of my self. Then I was hanging on to my grappling hook for dear life. I hit a few tree branches as i was in the air this bitch is so gonna get it. I finally got a hold of on of the branches and held on to it sending the Witch back in to the tree the fall to the ground I jumped down from the branch and ran for her wand before she could do anything. Once I grabbed a hold of it I snapped in half. She kicked me from behind and I fell to the ground. She pinned me between her and the ground. I head butted her and then pushed her off of me. I got up at the same time she did and we started going at it. She got in a few punches and probably dislocated my shoulder but I fought through the pain. Finlay Kenzie showed up and shot her with an arrow. The witch turned around to attack her but before she could even get her hand up to throw a punch at her I got out my rope and tied it around her foot ran the other direction pulling the rope with me sending the bitch up hanging in the tree. I tied the rope to another tree. Kenzie and I walked over to the bitch. We high fived not still looking at the witch that we just captured.

"What the hell?" said a tall man.


	3. More Friggin People!

Cristina's p.o.v still

"Oh shit, dude did we just get caught" Kenzie whispered between clenched teeth.

"I don't know, ok um don't freak out just let me do the talking. I have a plan." I whispered back.

"Great now I have one more thing to worry about" Kenzie mumbled.

I gave her a bitch face. We both turned slowly to face the man. Ohhhhhhh, he looks pretty freaked, maybe I should just knock him out then take him to the hospital and say I found him unconscious in the woods. Then he'll think this was all just some crazy ass dream. Yeah, why not, i'm not seeing a down side to my plan so. Suddenly I heard rustling in the bushes. Kenzie and I spun around quickly and pulled our guns out of our pockets ready to shoot at anything that was about to come out. A man appeared who seamed to be about 6'1 and had short brown hair. His nose looked as if it was broken and he had a busted lip. Great that's just great, more friggin people.

"I'd love to hear about that brilliant plan of yours right about now." Kenzie mumbled.

I was about to make a snarky comment when I heard a guns safety click off from behind me.

"Drop the guns. Now." said a man

We did as he asked and dropped them, as he approached us. Once he was close enough behind me I stomped on his foot turned around kneed him hin the dick. He hunched over in pain. I kicked him in the stomach making his large frame tumble to the ground. I quickly got on him and pinned him to the ground. Pushing his face into the dirt pulling both of his arms onto his back. When I looked over my shoulder I saw that Kenzie has done the same to the other male.

"Listen I think we got off on the wrong foot here. Just let us go so we could talk." The larger of the Two males said.

"You seem to be talking just fine where you are. Now, who are you?"

"I'm Sam and over there is my brother Dean." He replied

"Ok Sam and Dean, Lets cut to the chase shall we. What are you?"

"Were hunters." He answered

I looked over to Kenzie silently asking wether or not we should believe them. She nodded a yes. We got of of the two men watching there every move as they stood up.

"Well if you are hunters you wouldn't mind doing a few test then, would you?" I asked

"Fine." he answered.

I handed him a flask with holy water in it and waited as he took a sip. Nothing happened. I took the flask back and threw it to Kenzie she caught it with ease as she did the same to the other male. I waited for the reaction before continuing with the other test, nothing happened with the other guy either. I took out my silver knife roughly grabbed his arm and cut him with it. Still nothing. I looked over to Kenzie to see her results, and again nothing. Shit they really are hunters. I let go of his arm then placed my knife back into my boot.

"Now that we pasted. Why don't we work together? We can help each other." Sam said

Ok first off I don't work well with others. Hell it's a miracle that I even work with Kenzie. Second who does this guy think he is? He's practically insulting our hunting abilities. And after he just saw and witnessed what we can do. How dare he. Ughh what a sexist douche bag.

"Sorry but we don't play nice with others."

"It would be easier if we just.." Sam started but I cut him off.

"We really don't have time for this so if you'll excuse us we have a job to do."

Kenzie and I made our way back to the witch. It began to hiss at me. So I simply knocked the bitch out using the end of my shot-gun. Kenzie cut her down than hand cuffed her. Instead of carrying her to the trunk of my car I took the rope that was still attached to her foot and decided to drag her there. I looked over my shoulder to see Sam and Dean I have a feeling we're going to be seeing those two again very soon.


	4. English Bitch!

Authors note: In this chapter there is a little sneak peak about the girls past.

* * *

Sam's p.o.v

The two girls walked away dragging the uh, um the, ok so i'm not exactly sure what the hell that thing was. But I still think that we should work together on this.

"We should follow them."

"What? Why? I say we just solve the damn case our selves." Dean said

"Dean unless you know what the hell that thing was. I say we should work with them."

"Yeah, your right I don't know what that thing was, but Bobby would." Dean said pulling out his phone and calling Bobby.

"Damn no service. Lets get out of here." Dean said

* * *

30 minutes later

Sam's p.o.v still

Dean and I were in Aunt Betties Diner. Dean was on the phone with Booby and I was on my laptop trying to make heads or tails of what it was that we saw today. So far i've got nothing. Dean was still rejecting my plan of working with the girls we saw earlier. He says we can do it on our own I say he has to much pride. You would think that he would be thrilled to work with two attractive and skilled women. Dean isn't one to be sexist. But when it comes to hunting he feels that they suck at it.

"Ok so Bobby has no clue what were talking about and said that were idjits for not working with the hunters who seem to know what they are doing." Dean said

"See I told you we should work with them even Bobby agrees"

"Whatever. I still think we should just figure this out on our own." Dean said then stuffed his mouth with the extra bacon cheese burger that he ordered.

"Dean we have no clue what were up against, those girls do and they seem to be damn good hunters so suck it up because we are working with them on this!"

"Fine!" Dean said with his mouth full.

Kenzie's p.o.v

We took the witch back to our motel room to interrogate her. Like always Cristina's the one getting the information and i'm the one trying to understand what the hell the bitch was talking about. I never complain about how we do things mostly because it good for Cristina to let her anger out when shes hunting. It's how I know that shes at least dealing with her pain. I know shes hurting from what had happened. I would be to. On the outside she acts like it didn't effect her. But I know her better than to believe that bull shit. Shes drinking more now. Not that she didn't drink before but now it's a lot more. She always has a flask filled with whiskey on her. It's almost like the only thing she does is drink, hunt and have one night stands. Shes carrying more pain than she should be. Also her protectiveness of me has sky rocketed. I don't say anything of course afraid that I might break the only thing in her holding her together. I wish she would just talk to me about it instead of bottling it all in.

"Now i'm going to try and hold my self back from beating the crap out of your fugly ass just long enough for you to tell me where the hell those five teenage girls are." Cristina said

The witch spit in her face. Cristina gave a simple nod in response then smiled at her. She then walked over to her duffel bag and took out her black gloves that had iron spikes on the knuckles. She put them on and walked back over to the witch. For a moment she just stood there smiling at her then her right fist came pounding into the side of her face. The punch was so hard that it made the witch fall back in her chair. Cristina lifted her back into place. She gripped her tight and started punching her repeatedly. She got in about 12 punches before I decided to step in and stop her from going over board and killing this bitch before we even get any information out of her. I placed a hand on her shoulder signaling for her to stop. She stopped mid punch. The witch started coughing up blood.

"Start talking NOW!" Cristina yelled

The witch flinched at her in fright but quickly recovered. Hell I would be scared of her to. The look Cristina was giving her. Murder in her eyes. The way she barked at her. But it scares me even more knowing that supernatural being is scared of a human. But then again this is Cristina i'm talking about and I would not want to be on her bad side.

"On the 6th moon we shall be invincible as the blood is drawn the fires rath is gone and we shall fear hunters no more." The Witch said.

"English bitch what the hell does that mean!" Cristina yelled

"You will soon never again see the light of day." The Witch laughed.

"Funny I was just about to say the same for you. We've got our info, time to send this bitch up in flames. Lets go back to the woods. Give her friends a little heads up of whats to come for them." Cristina said with a small smirk plastered on her face.

"Okay lets go. On the way back lets get something to eat i'm starving."

"Yeah okay" Cristina said

Cristina knocked the witch out with her shot-gun again. I loaded her in to the trunk and we went back to the woods to burn the bitch.


	5. Your No Fun!

Authors note: This chapter gives you another hint of the girls past. Also thank you so much Raveneyes79 for your great support and awesome reviews. If you like the story please tell me in a review it helps inspire me to write more and update. Oh and I will be posting a second story soon, if all goes well it will be up by monday. It's not set in a season of supernatural it's before the show when Sam and Dean are kids except a little girl (I think you can guess what her name is going to be) tags along with the Winchesters because her mother dies on a hunt and John takes her in because of a promise he made to her mother. Now I can't tell you any more than that because I don't want to give to much away but I hope you check it out. Remember to leave me Reviews! Now with no further a do I give you Chapter 5 of Mystery Girls!

* * *

Dean's p.o.v

When we got back to our motel room the girls were gone.

"Well there not here guess we're doing this on our own after all."

"Dude what no, look there probably out investigating or something lets just go to the lobby and ask what room there in." Sam said getting out of the car and going to the lobby.

He came back out a little while late stopping at room 251 waiting for me to get out of my car. reluctantly I did so. He then started picking the lock.I kept watch. When he got it open we snuck into the room. Searched for a light switch when suddenly it came on. Sam had gotten to it first. I saw a duffel bag on the floor. I smirked as I walked over to it. I picked it up and set it on the bed un-zippining it to search through it.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked

"Going through there stuff."

"Yeah I see that. I meant why the hell are you going through there shit? You know just as well as I do that they are going to kick our asses for breaking in here." Sam said

"You sure as hell got that right." The taller of the two females said (Cristina).

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here." The smaller one said (Kenzie).

"Look we just thought that maybe we could help each other out on this.." Sam started but was interrupted by the taller of the two.

"WE, don't need help. We know exactly what WE'RE Hunting, You need to leave NOW!" she said (Cristina)

(Cristina) The taller chick started walk ing towards us but then the other girl held her back and whispered something in her ear.

"We'll be right back and don't fucking touch anything." The smaller one said as the other left the room.

Cristina's p.o.v

"Maybe we should work with them." Kenzie said in a hushed tone just in case they (Sam and Dean) were listening in.

"Dude what no!" I said not giving a rats ass about being quiet.

"Dude did you here what that witch said? Now I don't know about you but that is sounding like some major planing. And a little help wouldn't hurt." Kenzie said

I glared at her she knew perfectly well that it could hurt. She knows exactly why I don't work with other people. Hell she practically begged to work with me. She's just lucky that she's practically my sister. But you know there's actually no blood relation. Although when ever I say that she always responds with 'you don't have to be blood to be family'. I know that all to well. I swore to my self not to get attached to her but she just had to act like were sisters all the damn time. Next thing you know I end up letting her hunt with me, even when I know how crucially dangerous it is. I know that eventually my past will catch up with me again and I'll have to leave her to guarantee her safety but untill then there is no way in hell that I will get attached to anybody again. I know that working with these guys doesn't mean that i'm necessarily going to get close with them but I've been through this before and I'm barley hanging on as it is. I can't take in anymore pain. I just have to keep my game face on for Kenzie and keep her safe at all cost.

"Listen if we have more help then there's a less chance of me getting hurt." Kenzie said

I can not believe she just pulled that card. Ughh but she is sort of right it did sound like these witches have a big ass plan up their sleeves. With the extra help she would have to do less. She would have a smaller risk at getting hurt. It just kills me a little that she feels i'm not mentally stable to keep her safe.

"Ugh fine but just because i'm agreeing to this does not mean that I have to like it or be nice to them."

Kenzie smiled at me and went back into the room I followed soon after.

"Alright fine we'll work with you. But only on these conditions you don't question us, you listen to every thing we say, If we tell you to do something you do it and if we tell you o back the hell off you back the off. Got it."

Dean was about complain but then Sam stepped on his foot and nodded in agreement.

"Alright well ummm I don't think we ever told you our names This is Cr.." Kenzie started but I interrupted her.

"Cristina Smith this is MacKenzie Wesson"

"Bull!" Dean said

"Ok you got me our names are Cristina Scott and MacKenzie Johnson"

"Bull! You are not AC/DC lead singers!"

"Jesus alright alright. Legally were the Young sisters but not by blood."

"You don't have to be blood to be family." Kenzie chimed

"And yes we know that is the last name of the lead guitarists but that is pure coincidence Our last name really is Young"

"It's Hemmings and Irwin." Kenzie said

"Your no fun." I muttered

"Whatever anyway I'm guessing you two would like to know what that thing you saw was." Kenzie said

"No uh we already know what it is." Dean said

"Do you now? Ok well then enlighten me what was it." I asked

"It was a.." Dean said trailing of at the end.

"You got nothing."

"Well uh, we, Yeah." Sam said

"Mmmmm, thought so. We're dealing with a Witch boys and No this is not your typical Witch that we see now a days. These bitches started popping up around the time Noah was building an ark. I know what your thinking if there so old shouldn't they be a lot more powerful and harder to take out, well yes and no. The Super old ones who are still alive from way back when are called Grand Witches. Now I will explain to what a Grand Witch is in just a moment. Anyway most Witches are transformed into these fugly bitches by an older fugly bitch. So they are not as powerful. They are what we call fledglings because they are so new to the craft. Witches can not hide there true form. Now a Grand Witch is one of the Oldies. They can hide there true form and make them look human. These bitches have wands that look like twigs and brooms that look like branches. These are just more reason why they live in dark secluded areas of forest. They feed on anyone in the age group of 5-17. To kill these mothers you can either A) Cut the Bitches head off. B) Skin it. C) Hang the bitch by her throat or D) Burn the Bitch. D) is the safest way to go. Any questions No good lets get to work shall we." I said

* * *

**like, follow, and leave reviews** **for this story** or else I'll stop updating it! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! I'm just kidding I wouldn't do that or would I DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!

See you next time on Mystery Girls. Or will I. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!


End file.
